Season 1
Episide Count: 9 *Previous Season: N/A *Next Season: Season 2 *Run = March 27, 2005 - May 22, 2005 The first season of Grey's Anatomy premiered March 27, 2005 and ended May 22, 2005. It was broadcast on Sunday nights at 10 PM on ABC. The season consists of 9 episodes, although it was originally planned to contain 14 episodes, but was shortened by ABC to end the series together with Desperate Housewives. The episode Bring the Pain was planned as the original season finale. Plots The season chronicles the first few months of the internship program and the day-to-day life of a surgical intern. *Meredith's battle to keep her mother's Alzheimer's disease a secret. *The attraction of Meredith to Derek Shepherd. *George's infatuation with Meredith *Izzie dealing with the criticism of being a former model *Cristina's relationship with Burke and her miscarriage. *A power struggle between Dr. Burke and Dr. Shepherd in the hospital. The season's end introduces Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, Derek's estranged wife, although for other areas where the season was aired, Meredith waiting (Season 2, Episode 5) was the season finale instead. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (9/9) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (9/9) *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (9/9) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (9/9) *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley (9/9) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (9/9) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (6/9) *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke (9/9) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (9/9) Recurring Guest Stars *Kate Burton as Ellis Grey (3/9) *Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce (1/9) *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen (2/9) *Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon (1/9) *Kate Walsh as Addison Forbes Montgomery (1/9) Prominent Guest Stars *Lauren Bowles as Alice Franklin *Ever Carradine as Athena Recurring Co-Stars *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler (4/9) *Kristy Munden as Nurse (2/9) *Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian (2/9) *Billy Wood as Senior Resident (1/9) *Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia (2/9) *Kerry Carney as Intern (1/9) *Kerri Higuchi as Peds Intern (1/9) *Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy (2/9) *Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist (2/9) *Helene McCardle as ER Doctor (2/9) *John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey (2/9) *Jack Merrill as Tech (2/9) *Sean Palmer as Intern (2/9) *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (1/9) *Walter Wong as Tech (2/9) *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper (3/9) *Shenita Moore as Nurse (1/9) *Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry (1/9) Notes and Trivia *This season served as a mid-season replacement for Boston Legal. *All voice overs of this season are narrated by Meredith Grey, making it the only season in which she narrates them all. *This is the only season not to premiere in September, due to it being a mid-season replacement. *A common mistake in the first season is that the attending surgeons often do procedures that are not part of their field of specialty, such as general surgeons operating on lungs. *Season one wrapped on March 28, 2005, the day after the series premiered on television. *All main characters appear in every episode, except for Richard Webber, who's absent for three episodes. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}